The present invention relates to a device for storing and discharging of viscous liquids.
Storing and discharging of viscous liquids in containers at low temperatures is very complicated because of high viscosity of such liquids. The viscosity of the liquid substantially reduces when the liquid is heated; however, a high quantity of heat is consumed for this purpose.